The present invention relates to an outdoor light fixture having features which will reduce the cost of manufacture while at the same time providing a quality unit which will have a satisfactory service life.
While the present invention, as will be apparent from the description of the specific embodiment, primarily relates to a weather tight outdoor lighting fixture of the type using a halogen lamp, it is not necessarily limited to this specific item. This type of lamp fixture is purchased by users (or on behalf of users) who expect to obtain a quality product, requiring substantially no maintenance, involving ease in the changing of bulbs, etc. It is not an inexpensive lamp fixture. At the same time, it is sold in a competitive market and it is important to the manufacturer that the manufacturing cost be at an absolute minimum. The principal object of the present invention is the attainment of these goals. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.